


Breathless

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給Kroma（Lofter ID）的梗文，點梗描述：ABO，盾冬雙A，冬兵實為Omega卻被九頭蛇偽裝成Alpha的氣味，脫離九頭蛇的掌控後，偽裝也隨之破除<br/>◎背景設定部分隊三的網路劇透，雷者請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

這是個陷阱。  
剛踏進此地時，Steve就有這種感覺，只是他得花些時間來佐證，畢竟提供消息給他的是冬兵，一個花了將近兩年掃蕩九頭蛇位於世界各地據點的人，在Steve看來，對方提供的不太可能是假情報。更大的可能性是，連線人也將這份情報信以為真，九頭蛇早就知道他們要來，於是從消息的源頭就作了偽裝，再將它當成魚餌扔出去。  
Steve之所以如此確定冬兵也被蒙在鼓裡，是因為對方跟著他一起來了。

冬兵目前的位置在六樓那也是這間工廠的總樓數，他端著步槍站在至高點，Steve則直接從一樓的大門進入工廠。線報的內容仍有一半是正確的，Steve環顧周圍，他看見數座大型的金屬切割機器，從切割的圓徑看來，機器必然為特別定製，若他沒猜錯，裁刀應是由振金打造而成，這麼一來才能切斷混合振金的其它金屬材質，製造出相關的若干武器。  
線報沒指出的是，這間工廠已經棄置了好一段時日，裡面的武器早就被搬空並且移轉去它處，留下來的是沒什麼用處的加工器材。這就是Steve判斷他們上當了的原因，儘管如此，他原本打算將這裡的儀器運幾台出去，或至少拍照存證也好，但前者需要外力支援，後者，Steve還來不及掏出他的手機，槍聲就響了。

槍聲來自Steve的頭頂，開槍的人正是冬兵，子彈打中一個從後方接近Steve的人，他倒在地上，鮮血從頸背的孔洞流出來。這人戴著防彈頭盔，身穿防彈背心，目測是九頭蛇的伏兵，更多相同裝扮的人正從大門口和上方的樓層湧現。  
冬兵從原本的伏擊點離開，開始迅速變動位置，子彈呈放射輻線狀落下。冬兵的準頭無庸至疑，但是每發子彈都要命中頭盔和背心中間的接縫處並不容易，於是那些漏網之魚便像蝗蟲一樣圍向Steve。  
近身戰對Steve來說是家常便飯，他將盾牌立起來，擋掉了一波瘋狂朝自己掃射的子彈，趁著對方更換彈匣的間隙，他把盾牌甩出去，高速旋轉的盾緣砸中前方一排人的胸口，即使隔著防彈衣，其中幾人的肋骨還是發出清晰的斷裂聲響。  
Steve在混亂之中朝微型通訊器喊話，塞在他右耳的耳機傳來的訊號斷斷續續，Steve希望這裡的槍聲能如實傳送出去，他不指望遠在數十哩外的Clint和Wanda能及時趕來，但他的通報至少能讓他的伙伴知道此地設有圈套，如果Clint的情況允許，他會再將消息轉達給Fury和Hill，讓他們做出更適當的應對。

至於這裡，有美國隊長和冬兵就夠了，Steve內心抱持著樂觀的想法，在他眼前的並非像特種部隊一樣受過正規訓練的武裝隊伍，戰力級別和Crossbones那類的暴徒也差得很遠，他們充其量是來拖慢腳步的雜兵，這更令Steve相信九頭蛇對武器的偷渡計劃仍是進行式，他跟冬兵越能及早脫身離開這兒，就越有機會逮住餘線向下追蹤。  
然而就在這時，Steve聞到了一抹氣味。  
氣味也是從上方傳來的，正隨著槍聲四處波動，對Steve來說，這股味道的辨識度太強，它一鑽進他的鼻腔內他就知道，那是Omega的信息素，來自冬兵。  
他為此分心了零點零五秒，幾枚子彈立刻掠過他身旁，把潛行裝擦出破洞，血花從皮下迸射出來，屬於Steve自身的氣味也隨之逸散。這不打緊，美國隊長是個Alpha的事實人盡皆知，在場的大多數士兵也和Steve擁有相同的屬性，雄性激素的氣息混著血腥味和火藥味，在空氣中攪成一片，突然闖入的Omega香氣便顯得格外突兀。

九頭蛇的士兵們戴著防護罩，氣味導進他們嗅覺中的速度延遲了幾秒鐘，也就這麼短短幾秒，美國隊長和冬兵改變了原有的作戰方式。  
必須留幾個活口質問武器去處的念頭轉瞬間從Steve腦中抹去，他知道在樓上的那人有和他一模一樣的想法。Steve以自身為圓心，他先蹲下來使了一記掃堂，把試圖靠近他的人踹倒，隨後他跳起來翻了一個筋斗，將大腿狠狠砸在後面一排士兵身上，其殺傷力等同幾百磅的重型機車砸向人體。  
同一時間，Steve聽見冬兵的怒吼。  
由於敵方有一半貼得離Steve很近，加上Steve本身的高速移動，冬兵的準心只好轉而鎖定住較遠的一批人，但他在頂層樓能射擊的角度被局限了，於是他扶住欄杆，躍身從六樓跳到五樓，當冬兵的雙腳一踩在鐵板地面時，從他身後的小房間隨即衝出兩個士兵，抱住他的背。

空氣中的激素變得更不穩了，Steve嗅得到Alpha的氣味濃度正在大幅上漲，將Omega獨特的味道碾壓過去，這很不妙，Steve甚至不確定五樓那兩個攻擊冬兵的人是出於Alpha的本能，還是他們當真不怕死──冬兵把手裡的步槍甩到地上，他一反手，金屬手臂圈住其中一人的腦袋，那個人的脖子發出清脆的『喀』一聲，從Steve站立的位置都能聽得見。  
那人貼著冬兵的身體，歪歪斜斜地倒了下去，腦袋以極不自然的弧度彎折在肩膀上，另一人擒抱冬兵的手卻沒因此放開（這下子Steve很確定，他絕對是一個被激素擾亂了腦神經的Alpha），這人在生前不知道的有兩件事：一，冬兵是個Omega，二，冬兵除了是頂尖的狙擊手也擅長近身搏鬥；他試著用自身的力量去壓制冬兵，他確實也拖住冬兵幾秒鐘的行動，冬兵腳步向後一個踉蹌，佯裝失去重心，再趁這人跟著他一起跌倒時掄起對方的身體，將他攔腰舉高翻過肩膀，從五樓的欄杆往下扔。

那個散發濃濃Alpha味的士兵掉到一樓時，他像個手榴彈，發出砰地重重聲響，所有人下意識呈離心狀退開來，看著地面砸出的那個大洞和他往外迸射的腦漿。接下來，冬兵陷入狂暴狀態。  
他撿起步槍，無差別地向下掃射所有人，Steve先一步預見了冬兵的行動，於是他已將盾牌牢牢握住，擋在身前，數十枚彈殼打到了盾面上又彈開。他並不擔心冬兵會傷到自己，他擔心的是別的事。  
冬兵的氣味在失控，煙硝味和血味已經掩蓋不了越來越濃郁的信息素，Steve很明白這意味什麼：數十個Alpha存在的空間內，有一個Omega正在發情。重點在於，知道冬兵是個Omega的人，只有Steve，從各方面來說，他都有責任繼續守住這項秘密。  
Steve彎腰，從倒在他腳邊的一名士兵手裡奪過槍，他瞄準視野所及的每個人，子彈打中他們的小腿，讓他們跪倒在地，然後他再上前用盾牌猛敲對方的腦袋，如果這些人有幸醒過來，也會是在Fury派送的囚車之內，從他們嘴裡說出來的任何訊息都溜不出牢房之外。

還站著的九頭蛇殘兵越來越少了，在一陣瀰漫的煙霧散去後，有三個人跛著腳往大門一拐一拐地跑去，站在五樓的冬兵見狀，便轉身踏進角落的貨梯，就算他有血清，從五樓直接跳到一樓也會雙腳骨折，他還沒有失心瘋到這種地步。  
「Bucky！」Steve抬頭大喊，同時他的盾牌往外擲去，兩名士兵倒地，還有一人奮力外往跑，Steve無計可施，只能舉起槍瞄準那人露出來的一小截脖子，扣下扳機，第三人也應聲倒下。  
貨梯在廢棄的工廠內產生劇烈搖晃，懸吊梯廂的纜繩被滾軸刮出可怕的聲音，Steve覺得它隨時會斷裂，當這個念頭繃出來時，他就聽見銅製的繩索喀啦喀啦地滑過軸心，其頻率明顯超出正常轉速，當梯廂行經一樓時，繩索脫離了頂端的制動器，Steve原本以為電梯會就此剎住，沒想到梯廂還持續往下墜，這個工廠還有地下樓層，這也是線報沒有指出的部分。

從Steve的通訊器傳出幾段雜音，他邊分散注意力去聆聽，邊往井道的方向跑，這間工廠的搭建方式簡陋，電梯導軌在地面以上的建築是露出的，Steve站在牆邊，看著梯廂一路掉到約莫六米之處，接著發出沉重的擊地聲，墜落止住了，一大團土塵沿著石灰牆竄了上來，撲在Steve的頭套前方。  
Steve又往下喊了幾聲，卻沒有收到冬兵的回應，他暗自祈禱對方千萬別有事，倒是Clint的聲音先從耳機裡出現，他對Steve說，他和Wanda截到Crossbones的通訊信號，Crossbones正帶著他的人手和一部分的振金武器，打算去和Zemo會合，他們移行的路線跟這間工廠的座標呈現反方向。這印證了Steve的觀點，他告訴Clint，讓他和Wanda向Fury請求援兵，直接去追Crossbones，他和冬兵隨後會趕上。

──如果他們能順利脫困。結束通話後，Steve先轉身，繞過橫躺在地面的好幾具屍體，他蹲下來檢查所有人身上的無線電和通訊器材，將其沒收，再把還有生命跡象的人綁起來，聚集在牆邊。充斥在這個空間內的Alpha激素暫時地平息了，接下來的，才是最棘手的部分。  
Steve重新回到井道旁，他將盾牌嵌進身後的揹帶，縱身往下跳，當他連人帶盾落在梯廂頂部時，他很怕他的體重會把那兒撞出一個大洞，再像個人體炸彈一樣砸到冬兵身上，幸好沒有，他的落地還算有技巧，他儘量控制自己的腳步踩在邊緣的框架，但依然不可避免地發出砰咚、砰咚的巨響。  
Steve心想，這應該能很明確地告知身在電梯裡的人，有個行動魯莽如熊的傢伙要闖進去了，他知道冬兵能憑自己的力量出來，梯廂表面對那隻金屬臂來說就像撕紙一樣容易，困住冬兵的是別的難題。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」Steve將身體俯在廂頂上，握拳敲了敲，隔著一層金屬板，他能把下方的動靜聽得一清二楚，內裡的空氣先是凝結了幾秒，接著他聽見冬兵說，「滾。」  
冬兵的聲音窒悶沙啞，因為他還戴著面罩。首先，Steve不曉得在封閉的井道內自已能滾到哪裡去，再來，冬兵聽起來並不好，這加深了Steve無視這道命令的決心。他站起來，用單腳踩穿了廂頂的鐵板，再抓住破洞邊緣將鐵板一把掀開。  
幾粒繃開來的螺絲往下方滾落，它們墜落的中心點是電梯角落的一個光源，冬兵就坐在那兒，他的一隻手臂環住身體，儘可能往內縮，像是準備把自己擠到壁面裡去。  
屬於Omega的氣息就像捂在密封罐裡的蜂蜜，在揭開蓋頂的那一秒大量湧出，灌進Steve的鼻腔，附著在鼻黏膜上，再一路竄向大腦，令他感到一陣頭暈，他飛快偋住了呼吸，克制自己的腳底不要失去平衡，一頭栽進那團香甜。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve從廂頂的洞口跳下來時，冬兵全程戒備盯著他看，從對方的眼神中，Steve甚至無法判定他是不是還認得自己。這種情況不是沒發生過，冬兵的意識和他的記憶狀態一樣，非常不穩定，激素的急遽變化更可能干擾他的腦迴路。  
冬兵的M4A1還擱在腳邊，如果他判定Steve有威脅，他隨時可以抄起它轟掉Steve的腦袋，但他沒這樣做，他只是將目光駐留在Steve身上，他環在胸前的手與其說是自我護衛，更像是一種武裝。為了不帶來錯誤的壓迫感，Steve選擇退到梯廂的另一角，他盤腿坐下，把背後的盾牌拿下來立在牆邊，再摘掉自己的半罩式頭套。

臉部唯一的屏障離開後，Steve重重吐出一口氣，他把沾滿灰的頭套擺到一旁，其實它從一開始就幫不了他，他的鼻孔是外露的，即使他憋住氣息，香味仍會從他的嘴巴鑽入，在通達的感官內橫衝直撞。他僅僅是坐在冬兵對面，就覺得自己快要缺氧昏倒了，那和此地的惡劣環境無關，被Steve扒開的天頂時不時地有正上方的空氣流入，稱不上新鮮，但已足夠使用，Steve缺氧的原因純粹是他不敢正常吐納。  
「我們打個商量，」Steve在吸進又迅速吐出一口氣的空檔間出聲，他伸出一隻手，指尖往冬兵坐立的地方搆（這個空間對兩人來說太過狹窄，Steve傾身的一臂長幾乎填滿了對角線），隨即獲得冬兵的警告，「別碰我。」  
Steve嘆氣，立在半空的手臂垂下來，「這件事必須處理，你跟我都很清楚，不能讓你就這樣走出去。」

冬兵沉默了，Steve在陳述的是他們兩人都理解的某個情況：當初冬兵帶著九頭蛇的情報和他自己，前往Steve所在的安全屋，他交付給對方的是一些可信且有實質用處的資訊，資訊的一小部分也夾藏了私人信息，畢竟九頭蛇的漫長歷史都與冬兵的活動有關，那當中自然也有非常多不可告人的部分，例如他們都用了什麼慘無人道的方式給他們的專屬資產洗腦，這一段冬兵無須多提，Steve從基輔取得的資料有相當生動的圖文解說。  
——不過無論哪個管道取得的情報肯定都未提到冬兵是個Omega的事實，九頭蛇藏著它就像藏著一道醜陋的疤痕，對於他們真正留在冬兵左臂上的疤，他們倒是樂得炫耀。成天關在實驗室裡變著新花樣的科學家們研發出一種藥劑，它除了徹底抑制住Omega的激素外，還能使受體分泌出一種和Alpha相近的氣味。這思維相當不可理喻，但九頭蛇的確這麼幹了，他們的訴求只是要讓資產在戰場上所向披靡，既能展現Alpha的凶狠，又能避開Omega可能遭受的侵擾。  
這就像趴在蝴蝶花上等待狩獵的蜘蛛，為了誘捕，將身體由白變黃，久而久之，便遺忘了自己真正的顏色。

不過冬兵已經想起來了自己是什麼，他的感官被混淆了七十幾年，在脫離九頭蛇掌控的這兩年間，不再有人往他身體裡注射變態的藥水，當Alpha的假皮剝落後的首次發情期到來時，他被自己的氣味和反應給嚇到了。  
關於這些細節，冬兵隻字未提，他只讓Steve知道必要的事實：他是個Omega，如果美國隊長要接收九頭蛇的情資以及它們曾經持有的資產，這項風險評估是他應得的。  
在冬兵的認知中，倘若寫在史密森尼學會的媒體牆上的文字屬實，那麼Steve Rogers已經認識了他將近一個世紀，對方理應曉得這件事，事情也的確如此，聽冬兵親口說出他是Omega時，Steve一點也不驚訝。

Steve默默向前挪動，他的氣味跟著身體的熱度一起襲向冬兵，這次冬兵沒有叫他滾開，而是直接揮拳，失調的賀爾蒙可能謀殺情商，卻不會削弱戰力，從冬兵剛才在樓頂的表現就知道了。  
冬兵出的是右拳，Steve沒躲開，拳頭直接砸中他的臉，指骨磨擦到的皮膚立即浮現一小塊烏青，冬兵見狀愣了愣，他的手放下來的同時也卸除了武裝，Steve藉機闖進他的個人空間，他一隻手繞到冬兵背後，將他抱住。  
他們的身體靜止在儀表板前方，Steve和冬兵，兩人從不曾像這樣親密，以往當他們熟識時，擁抱是雙向的，在他們把對方誤當成敵人時，綑綁彼此的是仇恨的圈套。現在，Steve已經認得了冬兵，冬兵對他仍一知半解，所以這個擁抱和過往都不相同。Steve相信冬兵有很多年的時間沒有與人就近接觸，他知道九頭蛇是怎麼對待他的，冬兵的上半身僵直，他正在努力解讀這串荒廢已久的肢體語言，它們對他來說就像情慾一樣陌生。  
Steve用鼻尖貼住冬兵的脖子，吸入一大口從皮衣下方滲出來的味道，甜美的生機填滿肺葉，再從眼眶周圍溢出來。Steve知道他不該濫用私慾，但他等這一刻已經等了那麼久，他需要一點鼓舞。  
冬兵沒有再抵抗，屬於Omega的紊亂氣息逐漸平復下來，它們盤踞在Steve身前，帶著一種好奇的窺探。Steve知道這代表對方準備好聆聽他的提議。

Steve把臉移回冬兵面前，他的手停留在對方的肩膀上，「你得讓我幫你。」  
「我能幫我自己。」  
「對，我知道，不過那得花多久的時間？至少一天，最快也要一個晚上，幾小時。你會渾身不對勁，體溫燙得像在發高燒，你還會大量脫水，暫時失去戰鬥意識，這段期間，我們不能保證外面會發生什麼。」  
冬兵陷入沉思，Steve知道他正在權衡輕重，或許他還想起這段日子的經歷。不再有九頭蛇提供的抑制素，Steve無法想象冬兵是怎麼獨自熬過那些極不穩定又突如其來的發情，說不定就像今天這樣，找個沒有人的角落把自己關起來。隱匿行蹤很容易，消除氣味卻很難，當Alpha像嗅到血味的鯊群那樣飢渴地圍上來時，Steve毫不懷疑冬兵有能力自保，那是外在的危機應變，可是內發性的情慾只能靠自己解決。Steve很明白那是什麼感受，賀爾蒙像沸騰的滾水煮著全身，由內至外，生不如死。  
如果Dr. Banner還在Steve的團隊中，面對冬兵的境況，他興許有些好辦法，但眼下他行蹤不明，他甚至可能不在這個星球。韓國的Dr. Zhao肯定也樂意幫忙，Steve能不能代表冬兵信任她卻又是另一回事。  
Steve能代表的，只有他自己的立場：「我答應過你，我會保障你的自由，即使我自己失去自由，這項承諾也不會失效。」

冬兵露在面罩外的眼睛往旁看，睫毛覆蓋住視線，Steve判讀不出對方的想法，但他覺得他能描繪面罩底下的唇形，它的嘴角可能垂著，飽滿的唇肉微微外翻，Bucky思考事情的時候就是這樣。  
冬兵側身，用靴跟把步槍踢向對面的牆，這是他的一種表態，接下來他就不曉得該怎麼做了，煩惱的工作交給Steve，而Steve顯然對處理這類的煩惱很有經驗。他順著冬兵的動作扳過對方的肩膀，從後方摟住他，Steve感覺到冬兵在他懷裡顫抖了一下，只要冬兵抬起左臂，立刻就能擰掉Steve的腦袋，他稍早已經演示過他能輕易這樣做。  
Steve冒著隨時可能送命的風險，他脫下兩隻手套，將其中一隻光裸的手滑向冬兵的胯部，解開對方皮褲前的鈕扣，那兒有一股潮氣，弄濕皮料的是汗水，所以脫掉它有點難度，冬兵把臀部抬起來配合Steve，讓他能順利把皮褲捲到腿根，再來是內褲，薄薄的一層棉布已經全濕透了，Steve也把它褪到相同的位置。  
屬於冬兵的生殖器在兩人眼前豎起來，它的裸肉外露，沒有莖皮，據Steve所知，Bucky在高中的時候就不小心撕了自己的包皮，雖然那疼得要命，好處是再來不容易藏汙納垢。Steve試圖摸上它的時候被冬兵阻止了，「我自己來。」  
Steve接受這個協議，雖然他懷疑冬兵是不是還記得怎麼照顧自己，然而冬兵已經靠自己的力量度過這段時日，Steve不該涉入得太急切。冬兵用人類的手指包住了勃起，Steve則將手指下移，他的指腹掠過會陰處，指尖觸碰到下方的穴口，不出所料，那裡還很乾燥，汗珠沿著冬兵腿部的筋肉持續往同一處流，還是不足以達到潤滑，Steve騰出另一手到繫在腰上的裝備口袋，摸出一包四方型的袋裝潤滑油。  
Steve作了準備，從上個世紀就作好準備，他知道Bucky偶爾會需要這個，而他是唯一能幫他的人。曾經健康的Bucky，從成年以後發情期就很規律，加入部隊初期，他總能抓準時機給自己打上一針抑止素，在Steve也入伍後，Steve就成了他的抑止素。如今的冬兵沒辦法用健康來形容，但他依然很強悍，和七十幾年前相同的是，他的選擇不變。  
Steve將潤滑油舉到冬兵眼前，撕開它，讓冬兵嗅了嗅裡面的東西，再把潤滑油倒進手中，他讓對方看清楚自己做的每一件事，並確定對方願意繼續。冬兵還在替自己手淫，他下意識往Steve的胸前縮進幾吋，透過雙層布料，Steve感覺到對方的體溫又升高了幾度，他自己也一樣。  
「十分鐘。」Steve湊到冬兵的耳邊說，帶著涼意的水溶性液體淋在兩人的手指上，冬兵瞇起了眼，打量沾在陰莖前的晶亮物，以及它向下滑弄的觸感，這或許令他舒適，因為踡在Steve胸前的重量放鬆了一部分，然而當Steve的一根指頭戳進冬兵的肛門時，冬兵又繃緊了全身，他的膝蓋曲起來，背部拱成弓狀。  
Steve用另一隻手繞到冬兵脖子後方，拆下他的面罩，面罩的束縛一脫開，一聲呻吟直接滑出冬兵的喉嚨，由於兩人份的喘息，周遭的濕氣又變得更重了。冬兵開始掙扎，他的股溝擠壓到Steve的下體，那裡有一塊鼓脹的硬物，他很清楚那意味什麼，Steve卻把冬兵抱得更緊，既然冬兵能夠給他十分鐘的信用範疇，他希望冬兵也能相信這個。  
從剛剛到現在，包圍住Steve的信息素以驚人的速度上漲，幾乎到達空氣的飽合，他像走進一間水煙繚繞的酒店，Steve在二十一世紀的朋友帶他去過那種地方，但他當時體嘗到的暈眩感遠不及眼下的百分之一。Steve極力保持著清醒去完成自己的工作，這是他的職責，他將裹著黏液的食指和中指插入冬兵，收縮的括約肌把他纏得緊緊的，他轉頭，用牙齒叼住冬兵的耳垂，對方顫抖的頻率從下體一路傳到肩膀，他伸出舌頭舔他耳背後方的輪廓，那裡是Bucky全身上下最敏感的地帶。  
他探入了兩個指節，指腹黏在柔軟的腸壁上，Steve又頂了一下冬兵的胯部，讓對方將屁股更往上抬──Steve熟悉這樣的角度，以及他的手指該擺到哪個位置，他知道冬兵也在適應這件事，關於一個人的一部分要怎麼待在他的身體裡，這對一個長久來以為自己是Alpha的Omega來說何其艱難。  
Steve對冬兵說著放鬆之類的話，他的口吻像夢囈，像吸進太多笑氣的呢喃，連他自己都感受不到說服力。可是他要作的是把冬兵帶入更茫然的境界，他的手指停留在原處，隔著一層皮膜，他能摸出位於下方的一個溝槽，他開始前後按壓起那兒，比起在血管裡叫囂的細胞，他儘可能收斂自己的力道，並讓動作規律。他摟緊冬兵，比對方更多的汗水在橡膠衣料下淌流，幾乎將Steve滅頂，露在衣領外的腦袋是他唯一的救贖，他貼在冬兵身後貪婪吸吮對方的氣味，他很確信對方現在沒有心力留意或阻止他的任何小動作。  
除了他的手指，Steve的手指幾乎令冬兵抓狂，飄忽的快感在會陰處游移，凝聚成形又散開，冬兵胡亂套弄著陰莖，他的手勢毫無章法，他懂得怎麼操作一把槍，卻對照料自己一無所知。  
冬兵射了幾撮前液出來，但那還不夠，Steve熟知Bucky發情的流程，他領著冬兵和他一起躺臥在地面，他用一條大腿擠進冬兵的兩腿中間，將對方的穴口撐得更開，在確定對方無力抗拒之後，Steve伸出手包住冬兵的手，用拇指按住對方的鈴口，如果冬兵現在就高潮，那一切就宣告結束了。  
Steve加強了手指的力量，他們兩人同時曲起膝蓋，將快感含在體內，如今冬兵的氣息完全纏繞在Steve的身旁，哪裡也去不了，Steve得管住的只剩下自己的情慾。血液一點一滴遠離他的大腦，他無法再維持清晰的思路，但他的知覺還聯繫眼前的事實，像被腐蝕的雨傘骨架搖搖欲墜的支撐著。他記得懷裡這個人的體魄，以及對方的溫度，雖然抵在他胸前的左肩比以往堅硬了許多，Steve早晚會習慣這一點的，只要冬兵給他機會習慣。  
熱量從身體各處匯集到鼠蹊部，Steve心知肚明，一旦這樣的快感宣洩出去，世界將變得空洞，所以他能將冬兵留在懷裡多一秒是一秒。他聽見對方急促的呼吸聲，呻吟也顯得破碎，光滑的冠狀裸肉在他掌心裡抽搐，他圈緊冬兵的腰，隔著褲子用勃起磨蹭對方，他的指腹則以一種失序的速度抽插、按揉著那個充血的腺體。  
從Steve的角度，他可以看見冬兵上翹的嘴唇，他想不計代價去親吻它，但親吻並不適合現在的他們。就在Steve這樣想的時刻，精液從他手掌裡噴出來，流出了虎口，Steve的目光還來不及聚焦，冬兵就轉過頭，貼上他的嘴，Steve在恍惚中含住那截伸出來的舌尖，像吸取花蕊中的蜜。  
橫躺在角落的那把槍在視線中模糊，Steve的腦袋還枕在地面上，冬兵在距離他半尺不到之處坐起來，所以Steve能越過對方身後的空缺瞪著一團斑剝的壁癌。冬兵的褲腰還鬆著，釦子並沒扣上，他正在綁左邊靴子的鞋帶。  
梯廂裡的濃郁香味正以冬兵為主體，慢慢往旁逸散，像撥開濃霧後的天空，視線又變得清爽。Steve等冬兵整理好衣服後，他才撐起手肘，坐直上半身。  
剛好十分鐘。  
當Steve將大腿曲回身前時，冬兵低頭，注視他的胯部，目光幾乎稱得上露骨，Steve腿間的東西還鼓在那兒，正伴隨一股溢出來的熱液漸漸消下去，Steve察覺到冬兵的目光，他用手去遮住褲襠，血液逐漸往上回流，齊聚在Steve的臉頰，依然燙得可以。  
冬兵坐立的地方有一片水漬，它將地面染成淺灰色，屬於冬兵自身的氣味被塵土吸收怠盡，冬兵記得這些液體是怎麼經過Steve的手指，流出他的體外，躁熱的痛苦感跟著被抽離，四周只殘留下淡淡的人工薄荷味。  
「……我們這樣做過？」冬兵問。他試著挪動一條腿，他想假裝知覺已經回到了那兒，但他假裝不了，他也不想玩九頭蛇粉飾太平的把戲。  
Steve原本在戴自己的手套，他抬起頭，看見冬兵目不轉睛地盯著他，這次對方的瞳孔裡有他的成影，他想冬兵應該知道自己在說什麼，「是的，」Steve微笑，笑容中有免不了的苦澀，「我們只有這樣。」  
Steve口中的自由，並非空泛的言論。Bucky或冬兵，都不曾屬於他，事情一直是這樣。  
冬兵思考了好一會兒，「你是怎麼辦到的？」  
當他再提問時，Steve有些走神，他在看冬兵翹起來的髮尾，那裡沾滿了灰塵和脫落的漆屑，Steve也差不多，他伸出手打算去替冬兵撥掉，想了想，又把手收回來搔亂自己的頭髮，屬於他們的親密時刻已然遠離，「只要偋住呼吸。」  
冬兵不理解Steve的意思。不過當他們站起來，各自揹上武器，冬兵把面罩戴回臉前，準備扣住皮帶時，他最後吸進一口周遭的空氣，這時他有點明白了，屬於Steve的氣息盈滿他的鼻腔，夾帶汗水的甜味游進大腦，形成異常清晰的迴路，活像打了嗎啡。冬兵拉緊脖後的扣帶，以免自己忍不住想要吸得更多。


	3. Chapter 3

[盾冬]Breathless -03

 

◎01，02  
◎抱歉爆字數所以改為四篇完結；本章有大量來自這篇的隊三劇透，請慎入

瓦干達的氣候乾熱，不過位於西部的艾伯丁裂谷鄰近湖區，溫度較為涼爽。Steve騎著哈雷行經谷地時，水氣迎面襲來，根據Clint給他的座標，Zemo的基地建造在坦干依喀湖附近，那也是Crossbones預備帶人將武器運過去的地方。  
冬兵坐在哈雷後座，這條峽谷中間的裂縫並不寬敞，地勢忽高忽低，兩邊聳立的峭壁上方有當地的軍隊陣守，他們要捍衛從國土境內開採出來的資源——就這個層面來說，瓦干達的軍隊和Steve的隊伍擁有相同的敵人，也就是私自盜用振金製造武器的九頭蛇。  
所以Steve交待冬兵不要殺軍隊的人，可是在瓦干達士兵的眼中，他們無法區分誰才是真正的敵人，畢竟復仇者目前分裂成兩派：贊成註冊法案的Tony Stark那一派由美國政府支配，他們也受命來瓦干達搶振金，以免振金落入九頭蛇之手，雖然Tony的人馬還沒有付諸行動（他們也懷疑政府的動機），但對於瓦干達軍方而言，在這條敏感路線上行走的都有可能是入侵者，於是，他們開火了。

Steve一手握龍頭，另一手將盾牌舉在頂端，護住他和冬兵兩人，抵擋從上方往下射擊的子彈。他的圓盾代表了他的身份，他不確定瓦干達的人民對美國隊長的動機了解多少，照眼下情況看來，顯然這中間有著很大的誤會，他也沒有空檔高聲吶喊自己的主張，他只能催快油門，在已經足夠曲折的帶狀谷地中不斷蛇行，讓開槍的人難以鎖定目標。  
冬兵被囑咐不能殺人，不代表他不能做出恫嚇，他跨開腿反轉身體，用背部貼著Steve，他的腿袋裡有兩把貝瑞塔手槍，他把它們都抽出來，準心向著崖頂，每射出一枚子彈就端掉一名士兵的槍管，讓對方無法正常使用手裡的武器。但是在時速八十里以上的移動中，有的子彈難免偏離，打穿士兵們的手指或小臂，嚇阻效用是達成了，卻無法做到Steve希求的不流血。  
冬兵別無它法，他的手和跨在兩旁的腿都露在盾牌的防護範圍之外，如雨點落下的子彈同樣令他濺血。坐在前頭的Steve嗅到血味，屬於後方那人的鮮血被疾風吹成一條條紅色的速線，Steve從後照鏡瞥到這一幕，感覺自身的忍耐到達了臨界點，他抬頭大喊：「看在老天的份上，我們不是侵略者！該停火了！」

Steve知道他的行為像個蠢蛋，仍舊不停歇的槍響和引擎聲把他的怒吼完全掩蓋過去，可是更蠢的是兩幫明明有著共同敵方的人自相殘殺，仔細想想，他和Tony Stark的陣營也正幹著相同的事，這更讓Steve覺得不能再任其發展。  
他將哈雷貼著其中一側的崖邊，油門繼續上催，儀表的指針越過了九十朝向一百前進，他聽見冬兵在更換彈匣，他必須在對方有限的子彈用完前離開這條谷道，冬兵當初找到Steve的安全屋時負傷累累，他不能容忍對方再受更多傷害。  
軍隊的腳步也跟隨Steve的哈雷機車前移，軍靴踩在石地上的喀噠、喀噠聲迴蕩著整座峽谷。在Steve正前方的視野逐漸拓寬，由窄道往外擴散成扇狀，他知道他和冬兵即將抵達平地，距離湖區的標的物也不遠矣。這時，一名領頭的軍官站在崖壁末尾，端著一把卡賓槍向下瞄準，他扣下扳機，在Steve身後的冬兵發出一聲悶哼，開槍者有很好的準頭，子彈命中了冬兵的右肩。  
更濃烈的血腥味襲向Steve，那當中混著他熟悉的信息素，並不紊亂，只是再次提醒了他受傷的人是誰。Steve將龍頭一個大拐彎，他甩出盾牌，它先撞向左側的崖壁再撞向右邊，最後往上旋飛，擊中那名軍官的腹部，對方的身影在至高處倒下了，盾牌迴轉一百八十度後吸附回Steve前臂的感測裝置。

「你沒事吧？」Steve重新高舉盾牌，轉頭問。  
他沒有得到冬兵的回答，圓型的陰影落在兩人之中，振金材質的盾面被擦出層層斑駁──也難怪瓦干達的人民會產生誤解，美國隊長正用他們最珍貴的資產抵禦他們的士兵。車胎在一分鐘之後滑出了谷道，來到一片開展的平原，Steve隨即看見百尺外的前方有五輛大型悍馬，其中兩輛還在高速前行，三輛擱置在原處，Steve認出了Clint和Wanda的身影，他們倆正與一群九頭蛇的人馬纏鬥。  
現在沒空管後方的追兵了，Steve心想，他的團隊將會用行動印證，他們真正的目標只有九頭蛇。他載著冬兵疾速前駛，兩人逼近第一輛悍馬，Clint站在悍馬的車頂，拿弓箭射向四周的敵兵，當他逮住空隙時便將其中幾箭射至更遠的地方，試圖截下逃跑的車輛。  
Clint是隊伍裡唯二的狙擊手，車頂是他在空曠的平原上能尋得的唯一至高點（能佔據至高優勢的Falcon待在美國境內替Fury辦事，極度有限的人員調度也是Steve面臨的困境），而冬兵，他正從哈雷後座站起來，鞋跟踩住窄小的椅墊，用雙槍掃平視野所見每一個非團隊成員的人，既然對象是九頭蛇，就不必手下留情。  
從倒下的人數來看，冬兵的肩傷不影響他的準頭，他開槍的方式讓Steve想起了Natasha，雙手輪擊是紅屋的訓練風格，可是Steve完全不想歸功於紅屋，他知道Bucky在二戰時期就有左右手持槍的能力，而且兩邊的準度一樣好，如今的冬兵，他的槍法比記憶中更犀利，這來自歲月的洗滌，無關乎蘇維埃的鐵血教條。

然而鮮血的味道依然在加重，重得連不遠處的Wanda都皺起眉頭。她的念動力先令敵兵手中的槍支彎折（這些槍支都長得奇形怪狀，且發射時的後座力驚人，目測應是由振金打造），再將它們扯散，可是更多相似的兵器又被從車廂裡端了出來，若要一勞永逸，只能除掉持槍者本身。  
持續使用念動能量會耗損Wanda本人的體力，她的臉色已有些發白，卻還咬牙苦撐，她隔空癱瘓掉其中一名士兵的脊椎骨，目光轉往Steve的方向，後者會意，便加快油門繼續前駛，他和冬兵的目標是最前方的兩輛悍馬，Crossbones很可能就坐在其中一輛車內，作為隊伍的領頭羊。  
在寬廣的平地上，Steve的擲盾不受地形干擾，它也無法阻攔來自四面八方的攻勢，於是他心無旁騖地將盾甩出，擊倒擋在前方的礙事者，他邊以S形路線前進邊反覆地擲出和回收盾牌，冬兵始終穩穩地站在他身後，撇去嗆鼻的血味，那抹與Steve緊密相貼的氣息令他莫名心安。

哈雷追上那兩輛悍馬，它們的時速超過了一百三十，加上兩輛車不停拉開間距，同時尾隨有其難度。於是Steve將龍頭先轉向左邊，他彎腰趴在油箱前，讓後方的冬兵滾過他的背，冬兵一跳下機車便單膝跪地，扛起步槍射破正前方的車胎。同一時間，Steve騎車去追趕右邊的悍馬，他在快接近車體時扭緊龍頭的剎車，將機車整台甩出去，利用反作用力躍上悍馬頂端，用盾牌大力砸穿車皮。  
坐在駕駛座上的人被突然伸進來的圓盾阻擋了視野，緊急踩下剎車，輪胎在硬石子地上刮出刺耳的吱嗄聲響，拉出了長長一道胎痕，揚起滿天飛沙。

Crossbones並不在那兩輛悍馬裡，他也不在這整支行進隊伍，這又是另一個聲東擊西的技倆，對於九頭蛇玩不膩的小手段和不厭其煩中計的自己，Steve感到很疲勞。  
他的同伴也疲憊不堪。好消息是，這場追逐戰還不算全無收獲，他們從悍馬車廂中搜出了一定比例的振金改裝武器，儘管不是九頭蛇的主力所在，也能作為對方野心的證據。這足夠說服瓦干達的軍隊，當他們從正後方追趕上Steve的人馬，看見九頭蛇的殘兵已被制服，再加上車廂裡的那些東西，他們這才確切明白美國隊長的意圖，無疑是要守護振金。  
領隊的軍官為稍早在裂谷的那一場騷動道歉，同時他們匯報了上級長官，也就是瓦干達的國王Black Panther，對方表示，他已經聯絡上Nick Fury，Fury同意由Black Panther保管振金武器，但九頭蛇成員必須交給神盾局處置，屬於九頭蛇和神盾局的恩怨原本就不關瓦干達的事，Black Panther對此沒有意見。

Steve走向Clint的身邊，瓦干達軍隊的隨行軍醫正在替冬兵處理槍傷，他在那兒轉來轉去只會幫倒忙。Clint也受了傷，不過還不到倒下的程度，他看見Steve走過來時簡短打了聲招呼，「嗨，隊長，」他的下巴往不遠處坐在折疊椅上的冬兵點了點，「他現在跟我們是一夥了？」  
他一直都是，Steve在心裡回答，不過他很明白，要建立復仇者對冬兵的信任需要時間，就像冬兵同樣需要時間信任他們。Steve點點頭，眼下，有比討論信賴感更首要的事，「我對Laura的事很抱歉。」  
Clint低下頭，繼續收拾自己的弓箭。他的妻子死了，死在Crossbones的槍管下，Crossbones早先找到Clint位於郊區的住所，他先殺了Laura，再把Clint綁回去拷問和神盾局有關的情報，Clint如今的傷勢大多是刑求時留下來的。  
嚴刑逼供沒有從Clint嘴裡套出一個字，他對Fury的忠誠獲得了回報，他的三個孩子被Fury派人從農場的地下室救了出來，現在由神盾局保護著。Steve曾經詢問Clint是否想回美國，和他的孩子們待在一起，畢竟他們失去了母親，不能再沒有父親。Clint卻拒絕了，他表示，他的接近不會讓他的孩子比較安全，他堅持跟著Steve一起來瓦干達，早日結束戰爭是唯一保全他家人的方式。

「你得告訴冬兵，就算他也想宰了Crossbones，第一箭還是歸我，我要射穿那個混蛋的肋骨。」Clint說。  
這是徹頭徹尾的私人恩怨，Crossbones殺死了Clint的妻子，又讓冬兵背上紐約街頭爆炸案的黑鍋，Steve無法替兩人決定排序，不過他同意Crossbones必須被聲討，「我會跟他說，但他不一定聽我的。」  
「他會聽你的，他在機車後座時把手擺在你的腰上，」面對Steve吃驚的眼神，Clint聳聳肩膀，「我的視力有二點零。」  
好吧，令人欣慰的消息又多了一件，Steve仍為Clint失去妻子感到難過，但對方至少有精神講笑話了。

Black Panther替Steve的隊伍安排了境內的住處，那是距離官邸不遠的一間迎賓酒店，其奢華程度令人咋舌。除了地球上罕見的振金外，東非盛產的石油也帶動了瓦干達的經濟，越是肥美的利潤越多人覬覦，這就是資源國的原罪。  
Crossbones肯定帶著重兵器從別條路線逃走了，他們遲早要跟Zemo會合，神盾局跟Black Panther都在追蹤他的下落，在此之前，Steve和他的隊員不打算離開瓦干達，因此他們需要休養生息，短暫性質的。

Steve在醫務室外等了很久，冬兵的槍傷是盲管，外科醫生花了一點時間把彈頭取出來，再把傷口縫上。Steve自己也掛了彩，不過它們都是皮外傷，並不嚴重，放著不管也會自然癒合，但他還是被護士抓去作了清創和敷藥。  
當他終於等到冬兵時，對方和他一樣，被迫褪下戰鬥服，換上了穿脫方便的除菌衣。醫務室離酒店不遠，Black Panther特地派人開車送他們返回住所，對於手下的部隊所犯的過錯，這位君王表現出的彌補誠意十足。

冬兵右手吊著三角巾，他們的房間位於酒店三樓，才一踏出電梯門，冬兵就拆了那條白色布巾扔向地面，貌似再也忍無可忍。Steve沒有阻止對方，他自已也不喜歡佈滿全身的消毒水味道，但他還是想勸冬兵小心一點，不要扯裂縫線。冬兵走路的速度很快，Steve跟在對方身後，斟酌著該怎麼開口，碰巧他抬起頭時，看見長廊上站著一個人。  
那是Wanda，她的單人房就在Clint的隔壁，和Steve與冬兵的雙人房隔了兩個房間。和冬兵住一間房是Steve的要求，他不管這聽起來有多詭異，讓一個專業失蹤人口落單這種事，打死他也不會幹。  
Wanda看起來有話想說，她似乎在走廊等兩人好一會兒了。冬兵經過她的身邊時腳步沒多作停留，他加入Steve的團隊後跟所有人都不曾有過幾句交談。冬兵和Steve的手中各有一張鑰匙卡，Steve在Wanda面前停了下來，目送冬兵的背影拐進走廊尾端的那間房，冬兵刷了卡片，走進房內，等房門傳出咔地一聲鎖上後，Steve這才回頭詢問Wanda，「怎麼了嗎？」

Wanda臉上掛著倦容，所以Steve的語氣不無擔心，儘管沒有表象的外傷，他也知道下午的那場戰事令她心力交瘁，但她卻堅持將其中一把九頭蛇的光束槍帶回房間，在Black Panther的允可下，她打算研究出將振金與其混合的金屬分離的方法，這對他們未來要打的仗將會有很大助益。  
那不急於今晚，Wanda需要一場充足的睡眠，不過她顯然將Steve傳授的固執學了十成十，因此Steve不打算訓話，他也對Wanda將要開口說的話毫無頭緒。  
「隊長，很抱歉，我無意刺探隱私……」Wanda望了長廊盡頭的房門一眼，自從加入復仇者的新訓中心後，她對Steve一向敬重，這也是為什麼她此刻顯得有些侷促。  
「沒關係，妳說。」Steve給她鼓勵。  
Wanda停止轉動眼睛，她再抬起頭看向Steve時，目光多出了一抹堅定，「他在害怕。」

Steve慒了一陣，根據Wanda剛才的視線，那個『他』指的不太可能是別人，「妳指的是冬兵？」  
Wanda點頭。  
這下子換Steve侷促不安。是，冬兵當然有理由害怕，他背負著罪大惡極的凶手之名前來投靠Steve的團隊，憑藉的是一份虛無的信任。Steve相信他們有機會和時間漸漸處理好這一點，他憂心的另有其事，關於冬兵的屬性。  
Wanda是個Beta，或該說Strucker讓她是個Beta，Steve不曉得她和Pietro過往的屬性，他只知道兩人被加入變種人計劃後，能力和體質都被強行扭轉成九頭蛇的需求，Pietro跟冬兵一樣被塑造成了Alpha，至於Wanda，沒有顯性激素和發情期困擾的Beta無疑是最符合女戰士的條件。  
儘管九頭蛇濫用了私權，不過Beta體質對於超級英雄來說是不可多得的希求。就像Clint和他的妻子Laura，都是Beta，最趨近普通人的體質讓他們擁有得來不易的平凡生活，如今這份珍貴的平凡也被毀了，團隊的信念就像一繃即斷的細線岌岌可危，Steve不認為這是讓冬兵的屬性曝光的好時機，眾人的煩惱已經夠多了。

Steve深吸一口氣，確定屬於Omega的氣息沒有從不遠處的門板底下洩露出來，即便有那麼一點點，身為Beta的Wanda也沒有和他同樣敏銳的嗅覺，「我認為他只是──」  
「你也在害怕，隊長，」Wanda打斷Steve，「你和他，你們的恐懼是相通的。」  
這下子Steve更迷惘了，「我不明白妳的意思？」  
「害怕失去彼此的人，他們的磁場會相互牽引。」  
Wanda的口吻很平靜，聽完她的話，Steve恍然大悟。  
為什麼他身處在恐懼中而不自知，因為這層恐懼從上個世紀就纏繞著他，成為他人生的一部分。這件事由Wanda來提醒Steve比任何人都有說服力，因為自從Pietro離開後，她也落入了一模一樣的恐懼。

Steve坐在床邊，這裡的床已經不能用『太大張』來形容了。他第一次覺得自己在一張人類的床舖上顯得如此渺小，他半個臀部壓住床的右側，暗暗評估底下的絲質床單有多昂貴。  
在Steve前方是一排坐落到地面的連身鏡，它們佔去了圓弧狀房間的半邊，Steve忍不住想，入住這裡的嘉賓也許最大的娛樂就是穿上燕尾服或晚禮服，照一整天的鏡子？臥房裡有一間附設浴室，冬兵正在使用它，Steve聽著從裡面傳出來的水聲，陷入深沉的自省。

冬兵脫下來的除菌衣扔在門邊，Steve自己也脫掉了上衣，他看著鏡子裡半裸的自己，發現眼前的畫面真是慘不忍睹：擦傷、撕裂傷、撞擊造成的瘀青……這些傷口在Steve親眼目睹前一點自覺都沒有，他終於明白為什麼醫務室的護士扯著嗓門叫他必須上藥，但它們都是小事，他的傷勢遠不及冬兵來得嚴重。  
浴室門沒全關，一道氣息從門縫之間向外流瀉，那當中的不祥血味已經被淡化了，取而代之的是混著沐浴精、洗髮乳和霧水的香味。  
那些在Omega的暗香中都只是冰山一角，在這裡，在除了Steve自己沒有人看得見的角落，他再也不用苦苦壓抑呼吸，他放任冬兵的味道將自己吞沒，它們環繞他的身體，滲進千百個毛細孔，像帶著熱意的手掌撫摸過每一吋皮膚，他的傷口變得一點兒也不痛了，他老早就感覺不到疼痛，就像他對自身的傷處反應遲鈍，然而這份遲鈍投射到冬兵身上時，就顯得格外不可原諒。

Steve低下頭，將臉埋進其中一隻掌心內。就連不理解的旁人都能一眼看出他和冬兵之間的聯繫，他又怎麼能不因此得意忘形呢？Steve太想念和Bucky並肩作戰的時光，失而復得的喜悅沖昏了他的腦袋，以至他忽略Wanda所說的，關於冬兵的恐懼。  
逐漸升溫的熱度包圍著他，像一雙擁抱的手。距今幾小時前，冬兵才經歷過一次發情，如今他的信息素平穩又強大，在半空中串連成一條隱形的鎖鏈，栓住Steve的全副知覺，等Steve回過神時，他已經站起身向前走了。  
Wanda說得沒錯，冬兵在牽引Steve。他吞嚥著口水，稍早他進房時才喝掉了擺在冰箱的一整瓶礦泉水，卻依然口乾舌躁，他想起冬兵的嘴唇，他每一口嚥進嘴裡的都是對方舌頭的味道。血液從表象的傷口下潛，滲進骨髓，再一路奔流到更底端的部位。Alpha的信息素在咆哮，幾乎震襲Steve的耳膜。  
他看著浴室門縫中間的光源，就像看著一則邀請，他推開門板走進去，沒入一大團蒸騰的霧水和令人偋息的香氣。  
他反手鎖上門。


	4. Chapter 4

浴室足足有二十坪大，Steve一邊向前走，一邊詛咒起這段漫長的距離。他經過一個長方型的大浴池，浴池兩旁有雕工華美的獅身水龍頭，一看就是Steve或者冬兵絕對不會泡進去的裝置。  
淋浴間位於最內側，兩片高聳的毛玻璃將它圍在牆角，它看起來是這個空間裡最樸素的設施，冬兵就站在裡面，水聲仍在持續，不過他顯然聽見了有人走進來，映在玻璃上的朦朧影子停下原本在進行的動作。

Steve來到淋浴間前，在原地站了幾秒，然後打開嵌在毛玻璃上的門。他一進入冬兵所在的地方，氤氳的濃霧便朝他湧上，那不是水蒸氣，他知道這意味什麼，待在這裡的人已經等他很久了。當影子化為實體時，香味與體溫同時侵入Steve的感官，吞掉他全身上下每一個還在活動的細胞，他的眼前一片花白，大腦失去意識，他伸手扣住冬兵的腦袋，指節陷進濕瀌瀌的髮絲，一旦攫獲這樣的觸感他就不願意再放手。  
在Steve眼前的髮漩像個黑洞，他被捲了進去，在那兒看見恐懼的本源，他得用自己的身體迎上去補滿它。他低頭親吻冬兵，兩邊的虎口把對方的臉孔牢牢固定住，他的舌頭翹開兩排牙齒強硬地推進去，在潮濕的口腔內翻攪，另一條滑軟的舌頭繞過來纏住Steve，用不亞於他的力道絞緊他，唾液在兩人的嘴裡分泌，黏稠的水份溢出齒齦，再順著嘴角流下來。Steve瘋狂地吸吮他所能搜刮到的所有甜味，它們滑進他的食道，落入他的胃和腸子，熱量沉在身體底端膨脹，直到血液的急速流動幾乎榨光了所有氧分，他才放開冬兵，雙手依然捧著對方的臉。

兩人都在喘氣，Steve從沒想過一個吻能讓兩個超級士兵喘成這樣，冬兵的臉甚至有點紅。扁平的圓型花灑掛在頭頂，數十個孔洞落下馬達極強的水花，在兩人面前形成一道小型瀑布，為了更看清楚冬兵臉上的紅潤，Steve伸出一手到對方背後，把蓮蓬頭關掉。  
嘈雜的周遭頓時安靜下來，喘息聲在聽覺裡放大，一吐一納，像是鼓棒用力敲打心窩。Steve看著冬兵，後者回望他，用一種帶著疑惑的眼神，這不能阻止Steve接下來的舉動，他也不為剛才的行徑後悔。冬兵的右邊肩膀貼著一塊人造皮，它被水沖得有點脫落，Steve將手掌輕輕覆蓋上去，「我有話要對你說。」  
冬兵站著，動也不動。  
Steve獲得發言的機會，他張開嘴，喉嚨卻被什麼不知名的力量掐住了。他要說的話很簡單，他卻拖延了很久，他的懊悔從上個世紀延續至今，不是每個人都有能耐等他這麼久的時間。  
他的時間還在一分一秒流逝，冬兵注視著他，他的眼神讓Steve知道，這和以往等他開口的那人已經不同了，但Steve愛著的始終是同一個人，他沒能把握住Bucky給他的機會，這份遺憾不該由冬兵來承受，這對冬兵來說並不公平。

「我……」  
「我知道。」冬兵說。  
Steve愣住了，在他掌心裡的面部肌肉鬆弛，冬兵沒有欺騙他。從他們在安全屋重逢以來，對談的次數很有限，內容多半是交換情報，那當中鮮少有虛假成分，冬兵回到Steve身邊不是為了說謊，而是揭露真相。  
這讓Steve有些難為情，「你想起來了？」  
冬兵搖頭，「只是感覺。」  
的確，在大街上只望一個人一眼就墜入愛河，是一種感覺，一顆心被標記了七十幾年，也是一種感覺。對冬兵來說，Steve可能是前者，一個相識不久就想對他示愛的神經病，Steve靠近冬兵，俯下身緊緊抱住對方，在他們兩人之中，Steve寧願當腦袋不清醒的那個。

這次冬兵沒有掙扎，他只是用手推了推Steve的胯骨，「你還穿著褲子。」  
「我知道。」Steve說，他越過冬兵的肩頭，目光被乳白色的地磚填滿，他褲襠下的東西正在站起來，隔著薄布抵住冬兵赤裸的身體。他不習慣那麼明顯地表露慾望，從以前就是如此，但他的假皮正一吋一吋在剝落。  
Steve將臉移回冬兵眼前，他們再度接吻，這次兩人的吻裡多了一種語言，Steve有很多話想說，他舌尖的顫動全部被冬兵搜刮，再吞進肚子裡去，他覺得他不用浪費力氣多作表述了。Bucky很喜歡用舌頭向Steve調情，兩人有過無數次的吻，但這是Steve第一次覺得他們在吻裡有所交談，Bucky的辯才太好，而Steve的口條都用在銷售國債上，情感困在文字堆砌出來的迷宮找不到出路。當年Steve只顧著看Bucky的笑，而忘了言語，現在冬兵不會對他笑，真實的情緒在肢體接觸中無所遁形。  
含氧量再度被耗盡時，他們離開對方的口腔，Steve的舌根在發痛，他趁下一個吻到來前趴在冬兵的脖子上，毫不節制地吸嗅，冬兵的頸動脈在他鼻尖下方越跳越快。同一時間，Steve察覺到冬兵也在對他做一樣的事，他們輪番轉動頸子，嗅著對方身上的氣味，像在玩什麼尋寶的遊戲。

「……你身上沒有其他人的味道。」冬兵在Steve耳邊指出事實。  
「當然，我只想要你，」Steve仍然埋在棕黑色的髮根裡，洗髮精是柚香，沐浴乳是柑橘味，就像冬兵本身散發出的甜美果香，「一直只有你。」  
Steve說出來了，就這麼自然而然地脫口而出，接受這件事對於眼下的他們容易得多。冬兵沒有在發情，Alpha的激素也不曾令Steve失去理智，標記他一點都不渴望的其他Omega，Steve對此有把握，畢竟他已這樣活過了許多年。在沒有賀爾蒙衝動的推波助瀾下，他們對彼此的需求很真切，也很平等。Steve並不想趁人之危，但他發現冬兵的手正撫過他腹部的一道傷，手指插進他的褲腰。  
濕透的長褲原本緊黏在Steve的皮膚上，它一被往下脫，裹在裡面的生殖器立刻彈跳出來，打在冬兵的小腹上，冬兵瞄了它一眼，目光流露出一絲玩味，這會兒換Steve的臉紅起來，像有什麼人拿火把貼近他，豎在他臉前的每根汗毛都變得滾燙。

Steve順著冬兵的手勢蹲下來，他的勃起蹭過冬兵的恥毛、腿股，最後很好地被隱藏在他胯下的陰影裡，他用膝蓋跪著濕滑的磁磚地面，仰頭往上看，順沿肌理分明的腹部線條，以及黏在上方的透明水珠，他看見冬兵隆起的胸肌，以及立在那兒的兩粒乳頭，Steve聽見自己的喉結來回滾動的聲音。  
他用手攫起冬兵的陰莖，它從剛才就直挺挺豎在那兒，他撫摸著它，在沒有遭到冬兵阻止的情況下露出一抹壞笑，「還疼嗎？」  
冬兵對Steve的問題不明所以，這無所謂，Steve只是想起他們高中時期Bucky幹的那件蠢事，他在解手時扯了自己的莖皮後哇哇叫疼，Steve下課後陪著對方去看醫生，醫生開了一些消炎片，Bucky沒吃幾天就好了，之後他開始時不時地慫恿Steve如法泡製，Steve自然沒理會對方，撇去這本身是件驚悚的創舉不說，當時還是病秧子的他有很大的機率感染敗血症而死。

把回憶拋諸腦後，Steve用虎口圈住飽滿的冠狀物，張開嘴，將它含了進去，乾淨的裸肉味道讓他懷念不已，他得承認Bucky受的那點罪有其報償。冬兵嚇了一跳，他繃起腿側的肌肉，右手抓住Steve的頭髮，Steve感受到髮根的疼痛，他在那塊裸肉上舔了兩下後才退開，牽出一小條口水。  
「你以前這樣幹過？」冬兵問。  
「是的，你還非常喜歡。」Steve揚起嘴角，他看著冬兵難得露出的慌亂，心裡很明白對方的想法，很少有Alpha願意將一個同性的生殖器放進嘴裡，他們認為那是種屈辱。但世俗的觀念從未將Steve困住，否則他也不會是美國隊長，只拿一張盾牌在槍林彈雨中奔跑，只靠守著一份回憶，就決定孤老一生，直到他再次見到冬兵。

冬兵的表情不變，他還在和思緒拉扯，Steve把沉澱的空間留給對方，他繼續他的任務。在這裡，在這個最大空間切割出的最小單位，沒有房卡就沒人進得來，浴室門也被Steve鎖住了，他要跪在這個男人的面前好好地取悅對方，誰也阻止不了。  
Steve又把冬兵的生殖器吞進口中，這次不只是前端，他直接吞入了一半，硬挺的柱身撐圓他的嘴，他半邊臉頰鼓了起來。Steve讓生殖器在他口腔內停留一會兒，感受它微幅的抽搐，他用舌尖舔著浮在莖面上的一根根血管，少了莖皮的阻隔，Steve知道他的每次舔拭都會讓對方份外敏感，從冬兵在他頭皮上越抓越緊的手勁就感覺得到。  
接著他開始吞吐，用一種記憶中Bucky熱愛的節奏，Steve很久沒做這個了，看樣子他並未生疏，因為冬兵顯然也不排斥，他抓著Steve的一手改成兩手，左手的力道雖然經過控制，但它們攫住Steve的腦袋往前撞的氣勢還是很驚人，Steve在暈頭轉向的同時，也感謝洗腦沒有洗掉太多深植在本能裡的東西。  
冬兵的尺寸擺在Alpha面前也不遜色，九頭蛇的偽裝有其說服力，儘管如此Steve仍暗自祈禱除了他以外不要有別人嚐過充斥他嘴裡的滋味，他幾乎將冬兵全部吞了下去，對方的前端壓住他喉頭的肌肉，大量鹹液和帶著一點腥味的液體流出來再灌進Steve的喉腔，Steve抬起手抱住冬兵的屁股，配合對方的動作加快吸吮，他吃進了好幾根恥毛，喉嚨被撐開的同時，鼓脹的兩顆睪丸也不停拍向他的臉。冬兵射出來時想要退後，Steve卻緊抓著他，把每一撮濃稠的白液嚥下去，它們跟著Steve的喉結隆起又消失，最後全部進了他的胃袋，現在，Steve的身體裡都是冬兵的味道了。

冬兵也蹲了下來，他的兩腿在射精後有些疲軟，他沒打算掩飾這個，他蹲在Steve面前，用一手抬起對方下巴，把沾在Steve嘴邊的精液抹掉。這個男人，在冬兵見到他之後就沒像現在笑得那麼高興過，冬兵射了他滿嘴都是，他還表現得像是極大的受惠者。  
這就是冬兵吻他的理由，如今，他們接吻不需要理由，只是一種順從本能的行為。他們邊咀嚼對方的味道邊重新站起來，Steve摟住冬兵的腰，避開後方的水龍頭開關，他把冬兵按在牆上，Steve的下體還硬著，他幫冬兵口交時全程都硬著，他們兩人都察覺到了。  
「我想要你。」Steve重申他的需求，不再有猶豫。  
冬兵望向Steve的瞳孔浮出一層水氣，水龍頭早就關了，水份卻不斷從兩人身上溢出，從各種可能的地方，「為什麼等到現在？」  
「因為我是個大蠢蛋。」  
這句話讓兩人陷入沉思，彷彿他們都對這結論不置可否。不管冬兵想起了多少，他的身體沒有對這個男人有進一步的記憶，以往拖延他們的理由，眼下再不復存，至少不存在冬兵的腦海內。他轉過身背對Steve，手掌扶在牆上，在他們的右手側的架子除了擺放沐浴用品，也有潤滑液和保險套，富豪人士的嗜好在此時轉變成另一種類型的體貼。

至少蠢蛋Steve不曾想象過，他們的第一次會在這樣完善的環境下發生，某種程度，這也符合他的希冀。軍隊的配給品當然也有潤滑液和保險套，但前者很大的比率是用來抹槍的，後者則拿來套住槍口，避免沙土鑽入。Bucky是咆哮隊裡的狙擊手，唯一也是頂尖的，他總是邊保養著步槍邊感嘆這些資源的浪費，Steve曉得對方嘴上總嚷著說要找姑娘只是玩笑話，這是他們對外一致的說詞，從以前到現在，知道Bucky是Omega的人就只有Steve，他只願意讓Steve知道，除此之外知情的就只剩下混帳九頭蛇。  
一如Steve放心把後背交給Bucky看管——這個男人把生命中最大的秘密交給Steve看管，他又何嘗信不過他——此刻冬兵也將背部向著Steve，一個訓練有素的殺手一旦對敵人這麼做，他的殺手生涯就結束了。Steve明白冬兵的意向，他總是想著要給Bucky最好的，部隊裡的廉價保險套、潤滑劑和硬梆梆的行軍床，在Steve心裡都太過勉強，他總是計畫著將來，在戰爭結束以後，買一棟坐落在布魯克林的房子，不用太大，夠兩個人住就好，他甚至遙想過求婚的場景，想象畫面中的下跪姿勢就和他剛才跪在冬兵腳邊的姿勢相去不遠。

結果，從上個世紀到這個世紀，戰爭還沒有結束，Steve心想，他等不了再一個世紀，那只會顯得蠢上加蠢。他把長褲褪到腳底，將濕成一團的布料踢到旁邊，他一手圈住冬兵的腰，另一手抓過那瓶潤滑劑（不用細看，它肯定很高級），他用嘴咬開瓶蓋，淋了不少的份量在手指上，這款潤滑劑沒什麼特別的氣味，但是它沾到Steve的皮膚時，隨即產生一股熱度，他將指頭探進冬兵的股溝，數小時之前在電梯裡擴張過的入口被拓寬後迅速咬住Steve的手指，將它們吸了好幾吋進去，接觸到腸壁的潤滑油四處溢散，在每一個黏膜上燃起高溫。  
Steve聽見冬兵悶哼一聲，這通常是對方不悅的表示，當然，沒有中槍時那麼不悅，Steve湊上前去，他的指腹往內推擠，手臂收緊冬兵的腰，他試著要解釋，二十一世紀有很多玩意兒的用途他也搞不清楚，這是再真不過的實話，所以冬兵沒有太為難Steve，他充其量只是不適應，他的人生被冰冷佔據了很大一部分的時間，當有東西主動在他體內增溫時，確實需要更多時間習慣。

不過冬兵的身體很快就認出Steve的手指，它記得它們怎麼撩撥起性慾，Steve很擅長這個，從他知曉Bucky的屬性和自己的屬性，每當Bucky發情，或他們倆都極度渴望對方時，他們就用嘴巴或者手指解決一切。Steve知道Bucky想要的更多，事情卻總在他的固執前止步，現在是他補償對方的時候了。  
他用食指和中指操著冬兵，從對方的聲音判斷時機的成熟度，冬兵不是輕言示弱的人，但他背對Steve的時候，呻吟就顯得放縱，Steve稍早在電梯時就領會過了，那是他第一次替冬兵指交，他也很慶幸九頭蛇對冬兵的體質改變沒有抹去記憶中的敏感點，他抱著冬兵的手感覺到對方的顫抖，他將冬兵體內的手指從兩根加為三根，括約肌被加倍擴張又加速收緊，絞著Steve的指腹，內裡的潤滑液跟隨手指的抽插流出冬兵體外，在兩人貼合住的皮膚上燃燒。

Steve抽出指頭時帶出了一大串黏液，那當中的成份複雜，Steve看著垂落到地上的混濁液體，腦門有些暈眩，他的知覺還被冬兵幾秒前的呻吟聲糾纏住，並希望一直待在原地，他用自己也看不清的動作拆開保險套，他戴上它的手勢很笨拙，因為他在此之前從沒這樣做過。  
冬兵偏頭看Steve，他的神情很明顯地不耐煩，但他沒有催促對方，Steve的表現說明了一些事，一些在博物館或任何歷史書都不會記載的事，冬兵是見證它的第一人，於是他等待。保險套的尺寸和Steve不太合，它只足夠捲到根部前的幾公分，但聊勝於無，Steve毫無經驗，不過他戰前就研究過肛交和保護措施的重要性，這份禮物的賞味期有些長，但願不顯得過時。  
套子外面也有一層薄薄的油狀物，所以Steve沒有在保險套裹上更多的潤滑液，他看得出來發熱的液體讓冬兵不是很舒適，再說對方的體內夠濕了。不過，他們的難題在後面，當Steve雙手扣住冬兵的腰，將自己往對方身體推入時，他進去了不到兩吋，兩人就停下動作。

老天，Steve暗自吶喊。在這一刻，他知道他的禱告成真，各個方面都是，這個男人是他的，在此之前肯定沒有任何人佔有過冬兵，這項認知讓Steve欣喜若狂，但他也同時憂慮，這副沒經過開拓的身體實在太緊了。  
Steve彎下腰，以一種僵硬的角度貼向冬兵耳邊，下體仍保持在原位，「痛嗎？」Steve的呼吸顯得急促，不是因為他缺氧，而是他被夾得喘不過氣來。  
冬兵沉靜了幾秒（這幾秒在Steve的世界裡十分漫長），他也在調整吐息，當他開口時，多出之前沒有的一道鼻音，「你曉得我耐痛力很強。」  
這則老笑話落在Steve陪十七歲的Bucky去泌尿科的診間以前，因為Bucky的這句話，當時Steve連安慰他都懶了，如今的Steve則是忍不住笑出聲來，「我一直試著挽救。」  
「那麼，你就別婆媽，不然我們兩個都痛。」

他是對的，Steve心想。他開始向前推動腰部，一種不曾有過的力量纏繞著他，勒住他的血管和心跳，他的身體在被另一個人吞沒，直到全部的弱點都交出去。當Steve完全進入冬兵時，他痛極了，那不是來自肉體的疼痛，他同時感到喜悅和悲傷，他錯過了一件事，那件事正以一個截然不同的型態回到他面前：冬兵的肩膀拱起來，左手臂連在背肌上的疤條在Steve眼中起伏，被撕裂的傷口癒合了成為死肉，新的傷口持續增生。Steve對冬兵的佔有就是證據，儘管作了潤滑，細小的血絲還是從冬兵的肛門滲出來，流過Steve的陰囊，再緩緩向下滴落。  
隨著肉體的碰撞，血滴繼續被甩出兩人的體外，從Steve的皮膚表層，還有冬兵的下體，他們能忍受這個，所以沒有人停下來。Steve全程牢牢盯著冬兵右肩上的人造皮，他用視覺和聽覺焊住它，確保它下方的縫口不會裂開，這是他唯一的底限。  
冬兵的身體沒有那麼緊了，它在認識Steve，以一種驚人的拓張力容納他，Steve的生殖器一往外抽，就被用力夾住，那種絞咬感也不再令他冷汗直流，冬兵擁有極好的柔韌性，他的臀肉、他的肛門和他的腰，它們包覆著Steve，在Steve下一次插入時挪出更多的空間，Steve再次記得要低頭看時，他的生殖器已經整根埋在冬兵體內，只剩下兩顆睪丸掛在外頭，它們一下一下拍著冬兵的屁股，發出清脆的聲響。  
Steve的手掌還握著冬兵的骨盆，它很窄小，Steve想不透它用什麼方法容下全部的自己，他很想流淚，如果不是他聽見冬兵的聲音，而那當中沒有痛苦。

從前在部隊裡時，每一回的偷情，Steve和Buck都得小心翼翼，就算他們不引以為恥，被逮到的後果仍不堪設想。Steve還記得他隔天早上看到Bucky的嘴唇，它的一小角被咬破，發腫的地方還有點瘀血，他想要湊上去吻它，集合的哨音就響起了。  
……所以Steve從來沒聽過Bucky忘情的叫聲，在窗戶佈滿裂痕的小公寓沒有，隔牆有耳的軍營更沒有，現在，他聽著耳邊的聲音，感覺無比陌生，這是真正只屬於Steve和冬兵的體驗。這個偌大又索價不菲的房間應該有很好的隔音效果，但Steve不敢保證，他伸出一手繞到冬兵臉旁，塞了兩根手指到對方嘴裡，堵塞後的破碎呻吟更有催情功效，這不是Steve的本意，但他聽到之後變得更硬了。保險套吸收掉一部分的快感，他不曉得什麼時候才迎得來高潮，冬兵毫不留情地咬他的手指，在Steve手上留下新傷痕，Steve希望比起其它傷口，它會是最後一個消失掉的。  
冬兵的兩腿在發抖，Steve感覺到了，他抽出生殖器，貼在冬兵背部的凹槽，他兩手握住冬兵的陰莖，從根部往上挪移，滑過兩顆圓球，再搓揉飽滿的莖體，他反覆做著這動作，直到冬兵第二次射出來。  
冬兵半邊身體往前靠在牆上，Steve跟著過去，他拔掉保險套，將陰莖貼緊冬兵的腰側，不顧疼痛地上下套弄，一分鐘之後射在冬兵的大腿上。

 

他們花了很長的時間沖洗，Steve把洗髮精揉進冬兵的頭頂，一根一根把打結的頭髮梳開，他知道冬兵洗過澡了，但他們流了那麼多汗，再洗一次也無妨。  
等他們回到床上時，掛鐘上的短針停在11，長針則剛走過12，身為隊伍的領導人，Steve沒有規定起床時間，倘若情況許可，他累壞的組員可以一路睡到明天下午，他不會像個老頑固早早喊大家晨跑，然而一旦通訊器響起，即使熟睡中也得立刻從床上爬起來整裝出發。

Steve抱著樂觀的心態，認定他和冬兵能有一場好眠。  
但，他睡了不到兩小時，半夜一點鐘，他就醒來了。

警報聲沒有響，被喚醒的只有Steve的知覺。有股氣味鑽入他的鼻腔，像把鉤錨拉著他，勾住他的心臟，把他整個人從鬆軟的床墊上拖起來。  
Steve支起上半身時，心肌還在隱隱作痛，房間裡沒開燈，月亮從掀開的一小角落地窗簾中洩進室內，把地毯漆成柔和的銀色。他的鼻翼在收張，下意識地收集空氣裡飄游的每一顆懸浮粒子，事實上他不用這樣做，在他睜眼的那瞬間，氣味就一股腦堆進他的喉頭，他的鼻咽管被堵住了，張口閉口的吐納都是甜膩，他低頭看，自己的胸腔鼓了起來，底下的肺葉還在持續膨脹。

Steve轉頭看向冬兵，後者還在睡覺。  
由於這張床大得不合邏輯，Steve和冬兵一人佔據了床的一側，中間拉出的空位足夠再睡下兩個超級士兵，在對Steve而言，儘管他們已有過最親密的肉體交合，仍需要對個人空間保留尊重。  
床單很滑，Steve覺得自己隨時會掉到床底下，他試著以最小的幅度往冬兵挪動幾吋，察看對方的狀況，冬兵用背脊骨對著Steve，從對方肩頭的起伏看來，他睡得很熟。Steve曾想過在兩人躺上床之前抽掉這張滑得要命的床單，可是冬兵的身體一沾到床就睡著了，Steve把他搞得很累，責無旁貸。  
冬兵在熟睡，卻也同時在發情，從他身上傳來的香氣足以令Steve窒息，進入這個空間之後，Steve頭一遭想起來要偋住自己的吐納，而他現在才發覺這個舉動的重要性，若他不這麼作，若他不阻止自己下意識地吸進更多Omega向他散發出的誘導素，他的肺部隨時都可能爆破、

Steve重重躺了回去，他的力道之大，險些把柔軟的枕頭砸出一個洞來。他仰面看著天花板，耳朵聽見秒針喀噠、喀噠地向前走，他腦中閃過各種想法，思考自己要怎麼在這種情境下入睡。冬兵睡得很熟，這好極了，他的發情如此不穩定，Steve心裡有數，在美國境內時，他們還能靠一些庫存的抑止素處理這件事，眼下他們身處化外之地，突發猛進的經濟並沒有帶動相應的民生需求供給，Steve知道在這種情況下（他不可能打一通電話給Black Panther說，嘿，馬上給我送兩管抑止素來），他只能靠自己幫冬兵度過發情期，但是一天之內接連碰上冬兵的兩次發情，至今還不曾有過。  
他調整呼吸，將一部分注意力往下移轉，Omega的氣味還在侵襲他，比稍早時來得更濃郁厚重，Steve很擔心它過不久就會滲出門外，蔓延到整層樓，這一層樓入住的只有Steve團隊的四人，瓦干達的君王很貼心地替他們規劃全然的清淨空間，Clint和Wanda都是Beta，可是冬兵的氣息沒多久就要濃烈到連正常人類都呼吸困難了。  
一分鐘，Steve在心底給自己設下時限，只要短短六十秒，他先解決Alpha獨有的煩惱，然後他再去叫醒冬兵，無論對方願不願意，他們都得再像電梯裡那樣走一趟流程。

Steve只穿了一條內褲，他微微抬起屁股，把它脫到腿根，裡面的生殖器隨即站起來，在被單下隆成一座小山丘，Steve用手抓住它，沒什麼節奏地搓弄，他要的不是享樂，而是單純把沉積的毒素排放乾淨。  
他立即進入情況，扯著他心肌的力量加重，他相信他光是放鬆鼻翼，多嗅進一點身旁的氣味，要不了半分鐘就能高潮，熟悉的蒼白感開始爬上Steve的大腦，他的嘴唇微張，用舌尖感受空氣中的馨甜，閉起雙眼。  
突然，他身上的被單被掀開了，躁熱的胯間湧入一陣涼意，但又很快被更滾燙的東西籠罩住，Steve猛地睜開眼，看見冬兵就近趴在面前，對方的眼睛像豹，在黑暗裡閃閃發光，冬兵的動作也像豹，Steve完全不曉得他是什麼時候從另一側的床爬到自已身上的。

Steve正想開口說話，就被冬兵打斷，「噓，我來幫你。」  
他目瞪口呆地看著冬兵往下爬，對方的下巴和鼻頭蹭過他的生殖器，Steve跨開兩腿，冬兵的身體來到他大腿中間，在對方扯下他的內褲，張嘴將他含進去之前，他都以為自己在作夢。  
Steve倒吸一口氣，更多信息素沾上鼻腔中的黏膜，搔癢難耐，飽含香甜的氣味直衝大腦，取代原有的空白，它像水果發酵的味道，令人聯想到沉在橡木桶內的酒紅色葡萄酒。冬兵的舌尖捲住Steve的陰莖，黏膩的舌面貼俯住他，上下滑動，這樣的觸感太真實，難以在夢境中達成（Steve承認他幻想過這場景，可是即使在夢裡也不曾如此具象化），他用手攫住冬兵的頭髮，稍早已吹乾的髮絲又開始變得潮濕。  
冬兵的動作還在加快，他吞嚥的頻率和Steve回憶中的某些夜晚重合，那些記憶每一場都是美好的，Steve不確定它們是否已全數回流到冬兵腦內，可以確定的是冬兵有極強的仿效能力，在他們兩人當中，Bucky始終是學習力更好的那一個。

Steve半張著嘴，他很想叫他的名字，可是它和他們的情感一樣還未成形，就像繞著平原盤旋的鋒面，暴雨將要落下，但他不能預示災害。他在險些射精前拔開冬兵的臉，從對方嘴角垂下一條透明的口水，冬兵的嘴唇泛紅濕潤，盯住Steve的眼神堅定有力，Steve有種預感，他自以為很快到來的高潮即將往後推遲，他的心臟砰咚砰咚地在胸前狂跳，冬兵除了用唇舌，還學會了用眼睛和Steve說話。  
「你——」Steve才發出一個音節，冬兵就坐起來，他兩腿張開，股溝對準Steve立在空中的勃起，Steve被他舔得非常濕了，當冬兵用肛門含住Steve時，後者察覺到冬兵體內也已經濕透，那和之前留下的潤滑無關，冬兵一吋吋將身體往下壓時，一股黏液流出他的身體，在Steve陰莖上灑出一大片晶亮，窒人的香氣四散瀰漫。

Steve一沒入冬兵體內，他們立刻展開了激烈的碰撞，和稍早在浴室不同，他們眼下的交合沒有規律可言，像兩頭失序攻擊對方的野獸。Steve眼前的色塊分散得亂七八糟，沒有橡膠套面的隔離，他的身體變得非常敏感，按捺住的射精衝動讓尿道口顯得刺痛灼熱。  
他在迷茫中嘗試捕捉冬兵的黑髮、肉色的肌膚、粉色的乳尖和紫紅色的龜頭，Steve舉高一隻手，食指和中指的指腹掐住其中一顆乳尖，指骨輾轉搓揉它，他的另一手戳了兩根指頭到冬兵的肛門裡，感覺更多香味和黏稠流滿他的掌心，他知道那意味著什麼，接下來會發生的事和過往都不再相同。  
Steve撑起上半身，用僅剩的意志力托住冬兵，對方的身體在他胯間懸空，從後方的一大片鏡子裡，Steve看得到他的生殖器深深插進對方，兩人交合之處紅腫得不像話，隱隱約約有什麼物事正在成形。  
「你知道這麼一來，你就不可能再甩掉我了嗎？」Steve說，若冬兵的沉吟帶有鼻音，那他就像患上真正的重感冒，聲線無比沙啞，「若我標記了你……你正在發情，這件事若不停止便會發生。一旦如此，你在世界上任何地方都會感覺到我，就算你再跑走，我也感覺得到你，我都有辦法把你找回來。」  
冬兵彎下腰，他伸出右手壓著Steve腹部，掌心一路往上滑，到達Steve胸口，他的手按住那兒，「我沒有要跑走。」

冬兵是Steve見過發情中意識最清醒的Omega，更正確一點地說，他沒見過別的Omega發情是什麼樣子，他也不需要知道。雖然Bucky給過Steve選擇，從他還是個沒有人會選擇的Alpha，直到他成為全世界都搶著要的Alpha，他始終保有最足夠的自由，Bucky也一樣，在Steve眼中，Bucky享有的自由更多也值得更好，可是對方的選擇始終指向他一個人。  
過往如此，眼下亦然。冬兵沒有記憶的包袱，他的選擇卻牽動到了未來，一個連Steve都不曾奢想過的前景，他抓住冬兵擺在他胸前的手，這個男人，即使迷路，還是牽著他回家。  
諸多鮮明的色彩湧上Steve的腦海。

他腰部使力，翻坐起來，改將冬兵壓進床墊裡，鏡中的兩人主客易位。Steve把冬兵的雙腳抬得高高的，他仔細看清楚自己在他體內的樣子，卡在洞口的結開始膨脹。他俯下身，用全部的體重操進冬兵的身體，Steve每次能拔出來的長度都少一點，他的結在Omega的夾咬中越來越大，滋潤的液體流滿了半張床單。  
這張床單肯定不便宜，但Steve已經在想要花多少錢買下它了，也許他得把整張床都買下來，這是筆不小的開銷，八成要從買房子的存款裡扣除。可是對Steve來說有其必要，這是他的Omega，他要把他的氣息打包帶走，不讓任何人分享，他還沒完全擁有他，獨佔慾就開始在體內萌芽，這層想法驚嚇到了Steve，雖然感覺不算太壞。  
有另一層想法，當它出現時甚至令Steve覺得可恥，可是在所有事物都打破常規的今晚，他嘗試把它說出口，他將上半身壓得低低的，陰莖全數陷入冬兵體內，他用龜頭磨蹭記憶中的區塊，看著冬兵的手去扶住自己的勃起，表情有些無助，Steve兩手伸上前揉對方的乳頭，將刺激變本加厲。  
「……你說不定會懷我的小孩，」Steve邊說邊咬著冬兵的耳垂，對方的肛門一縮，夾出兩人的幾撮精液，這還只是開端，冬兵皺緊眉頭，「如果像你一樣蠢，我可不要。」

Steve俯在冬兵脖子旁邊笑了，笑很消耗氧氣，但他不害怕大口吐納，現在填塞他肺葉的氣味不會殺死他了，那是維生的象徵。  
他用餘光掃向鏡面，視野像廣角鏡頭一樣容進了許多東西：他看見一個男孩擁抱著另一個男孩，那是個寒冷的夜晚，棕髮男孩把身體當成棉被，覆蓋在金髮男孩身上，伴隨零碎的笑語，讓他熬過冬季的肺結核。有些選擇在那時就已經確定了，視野又回到現在，Steve抱著冬兵，對方用身體緊緊鎖住他，榨出腺體中的每滴汁液，溫暖不足以形容此刻的感受，說不定他們下一秒就會被燒死，Steve對此沒有恐懼，在他還能呼吸的時候，他嗅到冬兵的氣味，腫脹的結正在漸漸消退，當栓塞一拔出，兩人的體液噴了滿床都是。

Steve的生殖器滑出冬兵的體外，他躺在他旁邊，兩人共同浸淫在一片水漬，他閉起眼睛幾秒鐘後，又睜開，冬兵仍然沒有離去，他對Steve說的都是真的，他的的氣息和他的體溫，都還纏繞在Steve手腳上，它們往身體正中心攀爬，掠過每一道合了又裂的傷口，湧向跳動的心肌，往胸腔打進的血液從未如此強而有力。  
除非它停止跳動……Steve暗自想著，綠色的樹蔭、金色的陽光、懸掛在藍天的七色彩虹，還有映襯著它們的一棟紅磚小屋，在他心臟停止跳動之前，他能臆想出這些畫面，只有死亡能夠讓他停止想象，貫穿胸口的子彈能帶走心跳，但在那之前，他的想象力會和他的氣息跟冬兵待在一塊兒，就像只有死亡才能切斷他們的聯繫。  
他把這層想法告訴冬兵，今晚的Steve比平常都更多話，冬兵沒聽完Steve綿延的大道理，他不假思索地說，「那就別死。」  
好的，Steve笑著回答。好的。  
他抓起冬兵的左手，親吻它的無名指。為了這句話，他會讓他們好好活著。


End file.
